Infinity Blade Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Infinity Blade Wiki! We are now under new management, well, active management, because not too long ago, this wiki's community deteriorated and was left without loyal administrators, resulting in a bit of a mess of what remained. However, a few brave warriors took up arms and went on a quest of restoration. Today, you can find them here, working away paving the foundations of the new-age wiki. Right now, unlike most wikis, our mission is less about creating pages and adding content than getting what we do have under control. As you could expect, the organisation rapidly declined, so now we now have the job of cleaning everything up. Mission Objectives Equipment Pages Originally, there were plans in mind to create pages for every weapon, shield, ring etc. With Infinity Blade III out, and taking note of the disorganised situation, it became obvious that it would in fact be easier and more efficient to just compile groups of items and their stats on single pages, using templates and tables for an easy comparison and reference. So, we are now looking at a mass deletion of equipment pages as to better manage the extensive content we have to present. Before we can do so, we must ensure all the relevant information is transferred to an active page. In terms of Weapons, Shields, Helmets, Armor, and Rings, the following data… *Name *Weapon type *Price *Sell price *XP to master *Stats and gems *Hidden or not *Version added …will be retrieved and inserted onto compilation pages, those mentioned above. Sprites (images of just the items) are also needed for each piece of Equipment. This is an active project and you may ask an admin the current status of the project and what areas you could help out with. Titan Pages Similar to equipment, there is an excessive number of Titan pages that expectedly skyrocketed even further with Infinity Blade III coming in. With no one to manage each individual page, another mess developed that needs to be cleaned up. The good thing is that all the Titans are known, as well as how they attack. They are listed on the Titans page, with just a matter of confirming a few small details, before an organised list with images and brief descriptions can be made on just the single page. Categories At the current time, categories are not actively monitored. It is too difficult with the many pages, most not even needed. Once there are several deletion rounds and pages can be properly tracked, more details will be given on how best to go about adding categories to pages. It is emphasised categories are not added in the current situation as not to further complicate the web of pages. Other IB3 Stuff New pages such as Goals and Skills have been created for the new features of the game. They are under construction and require gradual improvement. What's left… Without every page being properly categorized, there are pages here and there that still need some help, but are not known about or actively improved. Have a look around to see if there is anything that could do with a lift up. The Character pages are one area to consider. Lastly Old to-do list. }}